The Adventures Of Roadkill
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: A few tales about a cow print obsessed teen whom accidently saves each of the Gorrillaz from danger.[complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own the Gorillaz or Final fantasy X-2.

One unbelievably rainy day,Roadkill set off to the store to buy grocieries.Although she was going to secretely buy more cow costumes.That's when everything happened...She knew she sholdn't have listened to the old drunken man but she desperately wanted a short cut to get out of the rain."A whole two dollars wasted on that old geezers directions!For crying out loud I need milk and soi sauce!"She cried.Unfortunately,as she was screaming,a guy in a clown suit rushed out one of the stores she had almost passed up and pulled out a swordfish from nowhere."If you don't want to get sushied then give me your bacon!"He shouted to a blue haired man whom smelled like he had drank way to many booze."Um?I don't eat meat but you can have my tofu"  
the blue haired man replied.  
"That's not what I meant!Coff up the dough or else"  
To this,the blue haired guy didn't say a word.Because he hadn't bought any dough.He needed to think of something and Quick!But there was to much alchohol in his system to think.  
Seeing that he was about to get fish filleyed;Roadkill came up with a plan."The idiot in the clown suit is so stupid!I saw the same thing in goodwill!What's with the fish anyway?It's like he's never heard of Burger King!"She shouted.  
Sure enough the clown angrilly marched toward her but not before grabbing that other guy.He was about to punch Roadkill as she bagan to panic.Instinctively,she trips while shouting,  
"COW!"which is how she says ow.The clowns funny bone must have been to big because he laughed so much at this that he fainted."Thanks kid,"the blue haired guy said as he walked off to his car."Wait!Are you 2-D?"Roadkill asked."Yes I am,"he shouted back to her."Is it true your favorite animal is the cow"  
she asked."Yes,heffers are the coolest!"2-D shouted across the parking lot to Roadkill.

O.k chapter was short,but it's only my first fan fic so please dont flame me and tell me if I misspelled anything! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the ****Gorrilaz or FFX-2.**

Roadkill was having a flash back about the day before she saved 2-D.Noodle was being attacked by killer vegatables and Roadkill had gotten hungry.She didn't know Noodle was there so when she was finished eating the vegetables Roadkill was suprised to see Noodle saying thankyou in Japanese."Domone erregotto!"

"Um?Your'e welcome,"Roadkill had said in a confused manner.She didn't remember much about saving Noodle.She mostly remembered getting chased by people who wanted to steal her hamburger later on that day.

**o.k:chapter is over...short but over...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorrillaz or FFX-2.

Once again,Roadkill had been sent on an erreand for her mother.This time she needed to stop by her grandmas'house and kick some alien butt!(her grandma works for Area 51)Thus Roadkill set off with her trusty Mega LRX.Which is a gun that fires eggs at its target and has a cow-print coating of paint.When she finally got there,her grandma was busting matrix moves on an alien that looked like a giant cookie.

"Gramsie,that's bad for your back!Just eat that stupid cookie!"Shouted Roadkill."I can't!It's not sugar free!"Her grandma called to her.Just then a swarm of aliens with milk shake bodies and french fry hair surrounded Roadkill.For a couple of seconds Roadkill was worried but then she remembered something;French fries and milkshakes are her favorite foods."You know what you stupid aliens!It's my snack time!"she shouted.

Ten minutes later,half eaten aliens littered Grandmas' floor.Poor Roadkill had a stomach ache from eating so much.While a mess of egg shells and yoke had splattered all over the walls from her gun.Grandma gave Roadkill a hug and let her walk back home.Thus into the darkened streets she walked.Hopeful that no more aliens would invade her grandmas house tonight.She had passed up several places when she saw a peculiar sight.The band member Russel from the Gorrillaz was being chased by a herd of pink sheep!

Russel was shouting,"get away from me you furry pieces of shit!" Roadkill decided that right now would be the right time to fire an egg or two at Russel.She just felt like pulling a prank on the drummer.Unfortunately,she soon found out her Mega LRX was out of ammo.So she came up with planB."Thief dress sphere!"She called out to no one in particular.Moments later she was in a cow print version of Yunas' thief dress sphere.Then there was a tiny shimmer of light as two odd daggers appeared in her hands.

She was about to strike when whom should show up but another freaking ugly clown!"What is with the clown thing today!"She shouted with an angry glare in her eyes as she said it.The clown returned her glare with one of his own. "I know what you did ten minutes ago."He said through clenched teeth to Roadkill."I can't believe you'd actually drink the milkshake first!You being on a diet too!"He continued.Knowing she had been found out Roadkill whined uncontrollably like a miserable two year old.

Amazingly,the pink sheeps thought her crying sounded like a lulaby and fell asleep.Either that or they were just really drunk."Thanks kid.Wait a second,your'e the one who saved 2-D!Take this for being so helpful."Russel commented as he gave Roadkill five dollars and walked off.As soon as she made sure he was out of sight she began whining again.She didn't want to save him she wanted to pull a prank on him!

**O.k,this chap was longer,and yes I did mean Yuna from the gullwings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz or FFX-2.P.s,sorry for ****the chapter problem**.

Three days later after the two accidental rescues;Roadkill found herself extremely bored.After tagging the entire street she lived on she decided to tag that one guys winnebego.She sprayed the word loser all over it!Then in another color she sprayed: a big fat chick was here.soon she got tired of spray painting it and fired some eggs from her Mega XLS on the thing.

Seeing that the owner was heading towards the winnebego in a rush to escape a dozen nerdy fan girls,Roadkill ducked and hid behind a nearby trash can.When the guy saw what she had done to his home he went bananas!"Who destroyed my home!"He shouted.He didn't have time to freak out more because the nerds were closing in on him."Back off dullards!"He shouted as he fumbled with the door.It was jammmed shut!

"I'm to freaky to be these nerds hostage!"He shouted loudly.Roadkill tried not to laugh like a cartoon hyena but her funny bone was to big."Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"She laughed as she fell to the ground kicking her legs.It was so funny that one of her kicks hit the trash can and made all the trash fall over the nerd girls.Which just made Roadkill burst into a fit of more uncontrollable laughter.

The nerd girls had to retreat because they didn't want to be seen in public wearing garbage.Like their lives aren't sucky enough as it is."So your'e the one who tagged my house!"the guy said angrily.Roadkill thought she was about to get pummeled when she had an idea."Yes,I did.Because I think you're the stupidest member in the entire Gorillaz band you Mur-Dork!Plus I was bored."shecalled as she ran away from the angry old man."First of all,my name is Murdock!Secondly,at least I'm not a dork!"He shouted as she dissappeared onto the next street.Roadkill hadn't heard him.She was to busy running for her life.

**O.k:That's that.No flames please.**


End file.
